Possession
by Pratolina
Summary: L'amour peut faire perdre la raison, au point de se transformer en folie.
1. PROLOGUE

**Bonjour tout le monde, alors voilà je sais pas si il y en a qui se rappelle mais j'avais commencé à écrire une fic « Possession » que j'ai laissé tomber rapidement mais j'ai décidé de la réécrire et de la finir cette fois ! Elle ressemblera beaucoup à la 1ère version mais j'espère mieux m'y prendre. Sinon pour les reviews ça me ferait vraiment plaisir d'en avoir, seulement si c'est pour me descendre en flamme ou émettre de violentes critiques, soyez gentils de vous abstenir car j'ai déjà pas beaucoup confiance en moi et en plus c'est une review vraiment méchante et inutile qui m'avait fait arrêter la première fois.**

**POSSESSION**

PROLOGUE

Poudlard. 8 Décembre. 23h59. salle commune des Gryffondors. 7è année des Maraudeurs.

James Potter était assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Le début de l'année avait été pour lui plutôt calme voire habituel : cours, entraînements et match de Quidditch, soirée de pleine de lune avec les Maraudeurs, farces contre les Serpentards...

Mais quelque chose rendait cette année particulière. Les sourires qu'elle lui adressait, les soirées qu'ils passaient à discuter devant le feu ou dans le parc, le frottement de leurs corps quand il l'entraîner sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Car cette dernière et ultime année avait vu germer une nouvelle amitié. En effet Lily Evans et James Potter, ennemis depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard, s'étaient trouvés et depuis on ne les avait plus vu l'un sans l'autre. La haine s'était peu à peu changée en une sensation de bien-être lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Enfin quand on parlait de haine c'était surtout en référence à Lily qui avait détesté James Potter dès le premier regard. Arrogant, trop sûr de lui, dédaigneux et surtout il n'arrêtait pas de lui demander de sortir avec lui avec son insolent sourire qu'il croyait irrésistible !

Mais Lily n'avait pas cédé ! Et James avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne céderait jamais !

En fin de 6è année James s'était peu à peu résigné, enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait... car lors du départ il avait vu SA Lily dans les bras d'Amos Diggory, un Serdaigle stupide et mauvais joueur de Quidditch en plus !

Alors là il avait vu rouge ! Car qu'il le veuille ou non, il était fou amoureux d'elle, à en perdre la raison ! Cet amour irraisonnable inquiété d'ailleurs beaucoup ses amis, c'était effrayant de voir à quel point James désiré Lily, c'était comme une drogue de la regarder pour lui : Dans la grande salle, en cours, quand elle s'assoupissait sous les arbres du parc et parfois même dans son lit quand il utilisait sa cape d'invisibilité, il ne se lassait jamais d'admirer son corps, ça en tournait même à l'obsession. Il buvait des potions grâces auxquelles son esprit s'imaginait Lily rien qu'à lui, et dans son délire il lui faisait l'amour jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

C'est pourquoi après avoir vu le nouveau couple s'embrassait, il passa les vacances d'été à envoyer des lettres à Lily la suppliant d'accepter un rendez-vous avec lui. Au cours du mois d'Août après avoir reçu en moyenne une vingtaine de lettre par semaine, la jolie rousse craqua et ils se retrouvèrent au chemin de traverse un jeudi matin. Elle eu d'abord peur qu'il l'ait fait venir pour lui redemander de sortir avec lui mais James avait un plan bien plus machiavélique en tête. Il lui dit qu'il voulait devenir son ami et se faire pardonner ses deux longues années où ils l'avaient harceler pour sortir avec lui. La belle ne fut pas trop convaincue sur le coup mais ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble et elle se surprit à aimer sa compagnie et à solliciter d'autres rendez-vous. Ils se voyaient beaucoup pendant les dernières semaines de vacances. Ils riaient et s'amusaient ensemble. Lily considérait James comme un ami désormais et elle éprouvait le besoin étrange de le voir à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait. Ce qui arrivait souvent quand on connaissait sa sœur Pétunia !

A la rentrée en septembre, tout le monde fut surpris quand la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de James sur la voie 9 ¾, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Après tout ils ne sortaient pas ensemble !

Le couple Amos/Lily ne survécut pas à la première semaine, Lily préférant passer son temps avec James. Il l'emmenait partout avec lui, la faisait rire, la distrayait pendant les cours, lui faisait des bisous esquimaux pour lui dire Bonne nuit.

Tout le monde avait accepté cela comme « Une grande amitié », mais les Maraudeurs qui avaient été ravis d'intégrer Lily dans leur groupe, n'étaient pas dupes. James était toujours accro à Lily et espérait toujours. Mais ce qui leur faisait peur par-dessus tout c'était le regard dangereux comme celui d'un prédateur qu'il posait sur elle quand elle s'éloignait de lui, même si c'était pendant une dizaine de secondes. Son regard faisait froid dans le dos. James Potter préparait quelque chose qui ils en étaient sûrs ne seraient pas sans conséquence. Car leur Lily flower (comme ils aimaient l'appeler !) était vraiment dépendante de James. Elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui ! Et si James n'acceptait pas ça, ils en souffriraient tous les deux.

Assis dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée James Potter avec son regard froid et calculateur d'aristocrate anglais, se repassait dans sa tête les étapes de son plan.

Maintenant que Lily avait confiance en lui, il pouvait passer à l'action...

A SUIVRE

L'histoire commence vraiment dans le prochain chapitre !

Voilà voilà ça c'était le prologue, je ne sais pas si il est suffisamment long, peut-être que les chapitres le seront un peu plus. Sinon si cette fic est classée M c'est que par la suite l'ambiance va devenir un peu glauque, il y aura du sexe et de la violence. Lily va un peu en baver et James ne sera pas très « doux ».

Donc voilà, si ça vous plait j'essaierais de mettre les nouveaux chapitres le plus rapidement possible.

Sinon je crois que j'ai fini mon speech et avant de partir si ça vous a plu merci de mettre une petite review pour me motiver et me donner vos avis.

Bye bye.


	2. Chap1: L'attirer en Enfer

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ! Ça fait vraiment super plaisir. J'essaye de faire le plus vite possible pour éditer les chapitres mais avec les cours... ce n'est pas facile. Mais maintenant voilà le deuxième chapitre !**

**Reviews**

_SusyBones_ : C'est grâce à toi que je me suis dépêchée pour la suite de la fic. Après avoir lu ta review, j'ai souri comme une idiote pendant 10 min. Je dois dire que j'appréhendais vos réactions mais maintenant ça va mieux. Sinon ça me plait de faire un James méchant car dans les autres fics, on le voit toujours courir désespérément après Lily sans vraiment rien faire, là au moins il passe à l'action, seulement il va aller trop loin et quand je dis qu'il ne sera pas très doux, c'est un euphémisme, il va carrément être cruel j'aime autant te prévenir ! En ce qui concerne « le regard aristocratique » je voulais juste attirer l'attention sur le fait que malgré son côté farceur... James n'en reste pas moins un membre important d'une famille noble et très riche. Il a du pouvoir et va en abuser.

Je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite mais j'ai déjà tout le plan en tête. J'essaye de publier le plus rapidement possible je te jure mais c'est dur d'assurer et parfois je bloque sur un passage.

Mon histoire ne se dirigera pas vers un Love/Hate car malgré ce qu'il va lui faire, Lily ne détestera plus jamais James, elle est vraiment dépendante. Par contre elle va beaucoup souffrir ! Enfin j'arrête d'écrire sinon je vais tout te dire !

_Emmaliana_ : C'était fait exprès de vous laissez sur votre faim, comme ça vous voudriez à tout pris avoir la suite (enfin j'espérais !). Pour le personnage de James, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais il va être plus que manipulateur et calculateur. La cruauté et la souffrance vont l'incarner dans cette fic, je préfère prévenir maintenant avant que vous ne soyez déçu. Car son véritable côté va s'affirmer dès ce 1er chapitre ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ça fait super plaisir!

_Amandiine _: Moi aussi ça m'éclate les bisous esquimaux ! j'avais pas trop d'idées alors j'ai écrit se qui me passer par la tête et ça me faisait sourire de les imaginer entrain de faire ça ! Sinon quand tu dis que tu les trouve « mimi tous les deux amis comme ça », il faut que je te dise tout de suite que il ne faut pas s'attendre à de l'amitié dans la fic, les prochains chapitres seront remplis de violences et disons que James ne ressemblera plus du tout à « un ami ». C'est un peu le principe de ma fic : qu'il ne soit pas gentil ! J'espère que tu veux quand même lire la suite ! lol. Sinon ta review m'a fait très plaisir, c'est toujours les premières les plus important et j'ai pas été déçu. Merci.

_Hedwige09 _: Merci pour ta review, tu sais le plan de James n'est pas encore dévoilé et ce n'est pas très joli ce qu'il va faire ! Il va être cruel j'aime autant te le dire ! J'espère que tu vas quand même aimer la suite qui sera très ... inattendu je dirais.

_Perruche Cevenole_ : Je voulais à tout pris que James soit considéré comme un aristocrate qui possède le pouvoir. Et le mot « chic » que tu emplois me prouve que j'ai pratiquement réussi. J'aimerais aussi qu'on se le représente comme un dominateur mais ça ce sera plus tard.

Si ça te plaît toujours, n'hésite pas à me faire partager ton avis, les reviews constructives sont les bien venus. Merci

_La Chose_ : No problem sir, je continue !

**POSSESSION**

Chapitre1 : L'attirer en Enfer

« James attend, qu'est qui se passe ? Pourquoi on court ? »

Poudlard. Couloir du 2è étage. 7h50.

Alors que tous les étudiants finissaient de manger, priant pour que les premiers cours de la journée ne soit pas trop durs, tout le monde ayant un peu « la tête dans le cul ! », On pouvait voir dans le couloir du 2ème étage, James Potter en train d'entraîner Lily Evans dans une course folle. Les quelques personnes qu'ils croisèrent ne furent pas surprises, ils étaient habitués à les voir s'isoler uniquement tout les deux pour préparer des farces ou autre chose. Cependant, cette fois-ci James évitait à tout prix les couloirs où ils étaient susceptibles de rencontrer des professeurs et arrachait littéralement le bras de Lily tellement il allait vite.

« James nous avons cours dans 10 minutes et je doute que le professeur Dippet nous accepte cette fois, nous arrivons en retard à tous ces cours depuis plus d'un mois ! Et puis d'abord où m'emmènes-tu ? Cela est-il si passionnant que tu dois me broyer la main ? » Malgré la douleur Lily riait comme une enfant en suivant James, elle aimait tellement son tempérament impétueux qu'elle l'aurait suivi partout sans qu'il n'ai rien à demander. Elle s'amusait tellement avec lui !

Seulement elle ne se doutait pas que dans ce couloir sombre, 10 min avant le début de son premier cours, ce qui allait se passait serait tout sauf amusant...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Poudlard. 7h55. Grande Salle

« Tu sais où sont passés James et Lily ?» demanda Sirius alors qu'il était entrain d'engloutir un petit pain au lait tartiné de confiture de figue.

« Sirius on ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de parler la bouche pleine ! » Rémus ne souriait pas. Son front était plissé, les gens qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient voir qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Sirius ne répliqua pas, lui aussi était inquiet.

« Rémus écoute, je sais qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé entre nous mais tu sais pour James / Lily... Lily/James... »

« Oui je sais Sirius, moi aussi cette amitié me fait peur... James me fait peur. »

« Tu crois qu'il peut lui faire du mal... ? » L'angoisse dans la voix du plus grand séducteur de Poudlard était parfaitement audible. Il avait peur, peur pour elle et même pour son meilleur ami.

« Si seulement ils pouvaient arriver tout de suite, là je serais rassurer ! » Rémus n'arrêtait pas de diriger son regard tourmenté vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Rémus pourquoi sommes-nous tellement angoissés ? Pourquoi spécialement aujourd'hui ? Il n'y a rien eu d'inhabituel pourtant ! »

Rémus explosa soudain, en gardant toute fois la voix assez basse pour que seulement Sirius l'entende : « Tu te caches la vérité à toi-même Sirius ! Tu ne vois donc pas que James n'est plus le même depuis le début de l'année ! Son regard et si froid que j'en aila chaire de poule! Il prépare quelque chose et tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Et c'est quelque chose d'horrible et d'inimaginable qui le fera souffrir lui mais surtout Lily ! Et ce quelque chose c'est aujourd'hui ! Tu l'as senti comme moi hier qu'il allait passé à l'action, c'était dans chacun de ces gestes, dans chacun de ces sourires ! »

Rémus se leva d'un mouvement souple, prit ces livres et se dirigea d'un mouvement fluide vers la sortie juste après avoir glissé dans l'oreille de Sirius : « Je ne vais pas attendre que le pire arrive, je vais prévenir Dumbledore ! »

Sirius réussi à le rattraper au bout de la grande table : « Rémus je t'en prie, si ça se trouve James ne fera jamais rien contre Lily! Je t'en prie James et notre ami, il ne faut pas lui attirer des ennuis ! Tu sais bien que ça leur arrive souvent d'arriver en retard en cours ! Surtout celui de potions ! Je t'en prie, je t'en prie... »

Rémus plia devant les yeux de chien battu de son ami. Il était si rare de le voir comme ça, lui d'habitude si fier ! Il devait être aussi inquiet que lui...

« Très bien mais si d'ici ce midi, ils ne sont pas de retour, il faudra bien plus qu'une moue d'enfant de 4 ans pour m'empêcher de monter dans le putain de bureau du directeur ! »

Et il sortit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

James s'arrêta essoufflé. Sa main toujours dans celle de Lily.

« Excuse de t'avoir pressé mais c'est important ! » Il lui sourit innocemment. Ce sourire, il ne l'adressait plus qu'à elle depuis le début de l'année et Lily était bien trop aveuglé pour voir ceux qu'ils adressaient aux autres.

Elle piétinait sur place comme une enfant de 4 ans.

«Allez James qu'est-ce que tu voulais me faire voir ? Montre-moi ! »

Il lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer, se pencha et murmura dans son oreille : « Patience, c'est une surprise... »

Elle frissonna à son souffle sur sa joue mais se ressaisit vite.

« Montre-moi ! »

Il prit son visage en coupe, plongea ses yeux dans les siens et dit d'une voix douce, une fois encore réservée seulement à elle : « Lily avant de continuer, je voudrais te poser une question : « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Elle sentit son sérieux et malgré un curieux malaise qui s'immisça dans son ventre à cet instant précis elle répondit : «Toujours. »

Il sourit et lui fit un de leurs fameux bisous esquimaux. Puis il lui tendit la main et dit : « Viens... »

Elle prit sa main et ils entrèrent en même temps dans la salle sur demande. Lily put voir que la pièce était apparue sous la forme d'un riche et élégant salon comme celui d'un manoir. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprit pas sur le moment ce fut cette impression de vertige qui s'empara d'elle. Quand elle reprit complètement ses esprits, elle regarda plus attentivement la pièce. Il y avait d'immenses fenêtres où on pouvait apercevoir un orage se défoulait au dehors. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit que James venait de la faire transplaner car il ne pleuvait pas à Poudlard et il y avait encore moins d'orage !

Puis ce fut le trou noir...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Poudlard. Dortoir des garçons de Gryffondors de septième année. 17h40

« Bon cette fois j'y vais ! »

5 fois que Rémus se levait de son lit pour aller dans le bureau du directeur mais aussi la cinquième fois que Sirius le tirait par la robe pour le faire valdinguait par terre.

« Je t'en prie Lunard encore 5 minutes ! Ils vont revenir, ils ont du faire une longue promenade qui leur a prit toute la journée ! » Mais on sentait bien dans sa voix qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

« Sirius je t'en prie, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner et il faut empêcher James de faire une bêtise. »

Mais Sirius s'obstinait et ne le lâchait toujours pas.

« Il est peut-être déjà trop tard... »

Un sanglot éclata. Un sanglot de souffrance. Sirius ne pouvait admettre l'idée que son meilleur ami, son frère! puisse faire volontairement du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Surtout à Lily. Cette fille s'était un rayon de soleil dans leurs vies, elle était vulnérable aussi malgré son tempérament de feu. On avait envie de la protéger. Et si James faisait exactement le contraire ? Et si il la détruisait tout en se détruisant lui-même sans en avoir conscience ?

Inconsciemment il lâcha Rémus qui se rua dehors sans un regard en arrière pour son ami sanglotant.

« Les dès sont jetés... »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Quand elle se réveilla Lily avait un terrible mal de tête, comme si on l'avait assommé.

Il faisait sombre et elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle se leva d'un pas hésitant et chercha la lumière. Elle la trouva après 10 minutes de recherche infructueuse.

La pièce était très grande et bien éclairée. Les meubles étaient anciens et de valeurs remarqua-t-elle. Le lit à baldaquin où elle était allongée quelques minutes plus tôt était immense, avec des droits de soie et du bois d'ébène pour la monture. Cette chambre appartenait à quelqu'un de puissant et de très riche. Mais ça ne lui disait pas ce qu'elle faisait là !

Elle regarda l'horloge près de la cheminée où un feu crépitait. 17h40 ! Elle avait loupé tous ces cours et dormit toute la journée !

Elle entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Prudemment elle l'entrouvrit et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, elle sortit. C'est au contact du carrelage froid sous ces pieds qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, sa cravate avait été enlevé et son chemisier déboutonné en haut. Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça !

Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier qui surplombé le haut. Cet endroit était vraiment gigantesque, c'était sûrement un manoir bien qu'elle penchait plus pour un palais. Elle s'était toujours imaginée les manoirs sombres, glauques, ténébreux. Mais celui-ci lui paru très accueillant, ce qui lui permit de surmonter son appréhension et de descendre le majestueux escalier en se tenant à la rampe en marbre magnifiquement sculpté.

Arrivée en bas, elle remarqua de la lumière derrière la porte de droite. Comme elle n'entendait rien, elle décida d'ouvrir. Et d'un coup tout lui revient en mémoire.

James était là assis dans un fauteuil entrain de réfléchir. Il avait un regard extrêmement froid pour quelqu'un qui inspirait la joie de vivre selon elle.

Elle se souvenait maintenant de la salle sur demande, du tranplanage et surtout de la question bizarre de James « Me fais-tu confiance ? »

Nul doute que James allait s'expliquer. Elle fit un petit bruit de gorge pour signaler sa présence et James releva aussitôt la tête. Mais Lily qui avait espéré un regard doux comme il avait l'habitude de lui donner, se figea. Son regard était encore plus glacial que tout à l'heure quand il posa les yeux sur elle.

Sa voix trembla malgré elle : « James qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Chez moi. » Sa voix était aussi coupante que du verre.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Elle ne comprenait vraiment rien.

James se leva d'un mouvement souple et ouvrit une porte en disant : « Viens nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter dans la salle à manger et il y a un repas de prêt. »

Lily lui emboîta le pas en s'apercevant qu'elle avait très faim. Mais cela ne répondait pas à ces questions.

« JAMES POTTER, tu m'as assommé et m'as emmené chez toi contre mon gré, j'exige de rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard ! »

James fut près d'elle en un instant et la fit taire en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche : « Calme-toi ma tigresse, je voulais juste te montrait mon chez-moi, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir. Je m'excuse pour le coup sur la tête, c'était peut-être un sort trop violent mais je voulais te faire une surprise ! Nous retournerons à Poudlard dès demain matin. »

Devant son air penaud, Lily fondit, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir, cela partait d'une bonne attention. Pour se faire pardonner, elle fit honneur à son dîner et fit les frais de toute la conversation, James ne parlant pas. Il se contentait de la regarder. Mais ce n'était pas un regard agréable, c'était un de ces regards qui met mal à l'aise et semble vous transpercer de part en part. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Lily ne se sentait pas en sécurité avec James à ses côtés.

Quand il lut reconduit à la chambre d'ami, celle qu'elle avait quittée un peu plutôt, il lui fit une bise sur la joue et disparut peu de temps après à l'angle du couloir.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Elle était couchée depuis 1 heure, n'ayant pas de pyjama, elle n'était couverte que de sa culotte et de son chemisier, son soutien-gorge la dérangeant pour dormir.

Elle était sur le point d'être accueilli dans les bras de Morphée quand soudain elle entendit un bruit de porte. Puis plus rien. Croyant avoir rêvé elle referma les yeux.

Elle ne fut pas préparée au contact de cette main froide sur sa cuisse...

Elle hurla de toutes ses forces avant qu'un corps bien plus fort que le sien ne s'abatte sur elle.

Elle étouffait littéralement et les deux mains glacées n'arrêtaient de passer et de repasser sur son corps.

« Oh Lily si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attend ça ! »

Cette voix !

« James ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Soudain le manoir ne lui parut plus du tout accueillant, désormais cela ressemblait plus à son pire cauchemar.

Elle se débattait, lui hurlait dessus mais James n'arrêtait pas et parvint tant bien que mal à lui enlever sa petite culotte. Sa bouche était déjà sur un de ses siens. Il avait gémi en découvrant que Lily n'avait pas de soutien-gorge et mordillait sans honte les pointes durcies des mamelons de la rousse. Elle pouvait sentir son érection tout contre son intimité et elle eu très peur, peur que l'irréparable se produise.

« James sait que je suis vierge, il ne peut pas me faire ça, pas pour ma première fois ! » Elle priait si fort qu'elle se demandait si James pouvait entendre ses pensées.

Hélas ses pires craintes se révélèrent fondées quand James enleva son caleçon : dernière barrière qui les séparaient.

Elle avait arrêté de se débattre, James l'étouffant littéralement avec son corps. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Elle gémit sous la douleur quand James la pénétra et franchit d'un violent coup de rein son hymen. Ses pleurs devenaient hystériques mais James continuait ses allers et retours entre ses cuisses.

Il augmenta la cadence après ce qui parut une éternité à Lily, elle ne bougeait plus, ne pleurait plus, trop horrifié pour se plaindre désormais.

Il la chevauchait violemment à présent, les mains sur ses seins. Elle regarda son visage et cru y voir un éclair de folie enfoui dans les prunelles rempli de désir.

James gémissait et on pouvait voir l'effort strié son visage. Dans un dernier assaut libérateur, il s'effondra de tout son poids sur elle.

Il était en sueur et tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Lily elle n'osait pas bouger de peur de ré exciter « cet animal ». Car oui c'était bien un animal qui venait de la prendre, même pire, c'était un fou. Mais elle dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que c'était belle et bien James ce fou.

« Oh mon dieu non, il vient de me violer ! » Pensa-t-elle, ses yeux s'emplissant à nouveau de larmes.

« Non James Pourquoi ! » Ces derniers mots elle les hurla à travers la vaste chambre.

Après la sorte de léthargie qui l'avait envahi pendant qu'il la prenait, ne pouvant réagir à l'horreur qui lui arrivait, la réalité la frappa soudain et elle éclata en sanglot. Elle tremblait et James resserra son étreinte.

Elle voulait mourir et ne jamais se réveiller.

James était toujours en elle mais il se retira doucement après quelques instants en laissant errer ses mains sur le corps tout tremblant de Lily. Elle ferma fort les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Son tempérament de feu qui faisait sa popularité à Poudlard l'avait abandonnée, il ne restait plus qu'une petite forme tremblante au milieu d'un grand lit, qui n'osait pas bouger de peur de subir encore un cruel châtiment.

James se leva doucement après avoir embrassé à plusieurs reprises son intimité. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « La prochaine fois mon ange je te promets que tu connaîtras le même plaisir que moi. Dors maintenant ma belle. »

Quand elle entendit la porte claqué, Lily se dépêcha de se recouvrir du drap maudissant le jour où elle avait répondu à sa stupide lettre, maudissant son insouciance, maudissant sa naïveté, SE maudissant. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami lui avait fait ça.

« Demain matin il y aura une horrible tâche de sang sur les draps blancs. » Pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir le corps endolori et secoué de violents spasmes.

A SUIVRE

**J'ai peur que le fait que James la viole choque quelques uns et aille à l'encontre de ce que vous espériez ! Mais j'avais dit qu'il serait cruel! Merci de me laisser vos impressions !**

**Attention le prochain chapitre ne sera pas publier aussi vite que le 1er ! Faut le temps de mettre sur écrit mes idées ! Je suis une vraie tortue !**

**BISOUS.**


	3. Chap2: Piégée de ta chaleur

**Bon j'avais prévu le fait que certaines personnes n'aiment pas le côté assez sombre de James ! Mais tout repose sur ça et désolée si ça vous choque mais je ne peux vraiment pas changer le cours de mon histoire (faire croire par exemple que ce n'était qu'un rêve...). Mais je vous promets une Happy End ! Svp ayez confiance !**

**Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews, c'est ça qui me fait avancer ! MOTIVATION ! Vous m'avez tous plus ou moins interrogés sur le viol et comment vont-ils pouvoir finir ensemble après ça ? Il suffit de lire pour le savoir... Bisous.**

**Juste une parenthèse pour Lily evans 34 : si tu avais lu ma note au début de la fic, tu aurais su que je n'ai pas copié sur une histoire déjà publié mais que c'est moi-même qui avait déjà fait une version de cette histoire et qu'aujourd'hui je l'ai remanié. Les notes c'est très instructifs tu devrais essayer de les lire ! En espérant que t'aimeras la suite (qui est différente de la première version que je N'AI PAS COPIE je précise).**

**POSSESSION**

Chapitre 2 : Piégée de ta chaleur

Manoir Potter. 10 Décembre. 10h30

Ce ne fut pas trop la douleur qui lui fit reprend conscience, mais il y avait cette espèce de moiteur entre ses jambes. Si inhabituel, si...gênante.

Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir et c'est comme si tout son corps refusait de lui obéir. Elle se redressa et se passa une main sur le visage. Quand finalement elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux, elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

C'était une grande chambre et la pluie qu'on voyait à travers les vitres lui donnait un air glauque. Lily était fascinée par le plafond, enchanté comme à Poudlard. On avait l'impression que la pluie allait se déverser dans toute la chambre. Elle secoua la tête comme si admiré le plafond avait été quelque chose d'absurde.

Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette chambre mais elle ne paniquait pas, l'endroit la sécurisait plus qu'il ne l'effrayait.

Puis elle tourna la tête vers la table de nuit et vit qu'il était plus de 10h30 !

« Oh mon Dieu j'ai déjà loupé la moitié des cours de la matinée ! Vite il faut que je sorte d'ici ! »

Elle repoussa les draps blancs et posa ses pieds sur le parquet de la chambre mais elle ne put faire un pas, une douleur au bas ventre la cloua sur place. Elle dut se rasseoir et se tenir le ventre à deux mains pour calmer la souffrance.

Elle souffla fort par la bouche pendant quelques secondes et se concentra sur l'effort en fermant les yeux. Puis elle relâcha doucement la pression de ses mains sur son ventre en soufflant toujours. Cependant quand elle voulut se rallonger doucement en travers du lit pour se calmer elle sentit une désagréable sensation dans son dos.

C'est là, au contact des draps, c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était nue ! ...Et qu'elle avait des griffures sur les cuisses !

La panique commençait à monter ! Que faisait-elle dans une chambre inconnue et nue en plus!

Elle se retourna vers la désagréable sensation qui avait déclenché sa prise de conscience et se figea à la vue du sang.

Tâche de sang...

Elle avança sa main vers la tâche et tout se passa au ralenti.

Pleins d'images défilées devant ses yeux : la course dans les couloirs de Poudlard, James avec ses yeux si froids, le bruit dans la chambre, ses mains sur ses cuisses, et ...

Elle voulut crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Ses yeux se fermaient comme pour ne pas voir la réalité. Elle était sûre qu'elle aurait vomi si elle avait eu quelque chose dans le ventre.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit, le sang de la nuit se mélangeant aux larmes. L'hospitalité du lieu se retransforma comme hier en un vide terrifiant, l'endroit lui donnait des frissons à présent au souvenir d'hier soir.

Elle ne sait combien de temps elle pleura mais au fil des minutes les larmes s'estompèrent et elle retrouva une respiration régulière.

Elle resta là à regarder dans le vide quand elle perçut un mouvement. Un mouvement qui provenait d'un fauteuil installé dans l'ombre d'une armoire. Quelqu'un était assis dans l'ombre. Et il détaillait chacun de ses mouvements...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Poudlard. 10h30

Les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie étaient pratiquement déserts à cette heure si de la journée, les étudiants étant naturellement en cours.

Pourtant deux silhouettes habillées des uniformes de la maison des Gryffondors se dirigeaient d'un pas pressé vers la porte d'entrée du château. Et après un rapide coup d'œil derrière eux et un signe de tête qui se voulait rassurant vers une troisième silhouette. Ils sortirent sous des trombes d'eau.

Dumbledore regarda encore quelques instants la porte close et s'engagea dans les escaliers pour se rendre à son bureau. Ce fut en passant devant la classe de Métamorphoses qu'il fut arrêté par une voix :

« Albus, Albus svp j'aimerais vous entretenir d'une affaire qui me préoccupe ! »

Bien avant de s'arrêter le directeur savait de qui Minerva voulait lui parlait. C'est pourquoi il ne laissa pas le temps à la directrice de Gryffondors de parler :

« Oui, Oui Minerva je sais qu'il vous manque 4 élèves en cours et je sais que Mr Potter et Miss Evans on disparut depuis hier matin ! »

« Mais Albus, enfin vous n'avez pas l'air alarmée ! Il faut faire des recherches, ratissé le château et... »

Le directeur leva les mains pour lui demander de se calmer.

« Minerva il n'y a aucune raison de chercher dans le château car je sais de source sûr que Miss Evans et Mr Potter ne sont plus dans l'enceinte de l'école et qu'il en ai de même pour Messieurs Back et Lupin depuis environ 5 minutes ! »

Le professeur de Métamorphoses en resta bouche bée.

« Mais Albus pourquoi ne pas les avoir en empêcher ! »

Un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres du directeur.

« Parce que c'est moi qui leur est donné la permission... »

En entendant ça le professeur bafouilla lamentablement :

« Vous avez... Vous... Sirius et Rémus... Vous ... permission... »

« Minerva j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Mademoiselle Evans est en danger. »

Devant l'incompréhension de sa collègue, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna d'un pas vif vers son bureau. Et il lui raconta tout. L'enlèvement de Lily, l'inquiètude de Rémus et l'assurance qu'il n'y avait que ses amis qui pouvait faire revenir James à la raison ! »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il ne bougeait pas mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle.

Elle n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement.

Après un long moment, il décroisa ses jambes et se leva. On pouvait voir le jeu de ses muscles à travers sa chemise. Il était habillé de façon moldu et ne souriait pas. Il avait toujours ce regard froid, comme hier remarqua-t-elle.

Personne ne parlait, c'était comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol.

Soudain, James fit un pas dans sa direction. Lily se releva d'un bond et recula dans le sens opposé, ignorant la douleur qui persistait entre ses jambes. Plus James avancé, plus elle reculait.

Mais elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas d'issue et elle se retrouva bientôt coincé entre lui et le mur...

« Où comptais-tu aller comme ça mon ange ? »

Soudain il était si près : sa bouche si près de son oreille, son corps si près du sien qu'il l'effleurait. Il avait mis ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête et semblait attendre sa réponse avec grand intérêt.

Lily gênait par sa nudité et ne sachant pas si elle devait pleurer ou hurler ne prononçait mot. Elle était consternée de voir ce qu'il avait fait d'elle. Elle était une loque, elle d'habitude si pleine de vie, elle n'arrivait même pas à être en colère, elle était juste désespéré et n'avait aucune force pour le repousser.

Comme elle ne disait rien James se contenta d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. C'était étrange, il faisait cela comme pour lui dire bonjour, comme le ferait un couple, comme si hier soir il n'y avait rien eu.

Elle fut deux fois plus étonnée quand après avoir remonté lentement sa main sur sa cuisse sans la quitter des yeux, il l'a prit dans ses bras avec une infinie douceur.

C'était un câlin tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel, il lui caressait les cheveux, lui faisait des bisous dans le cou et respirait son odeur, s'en délectait.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle arrive à les retenir :

« James, hier soir... »

Mais ils moururent bien vite dans sa gorge.

Sans la lâcher, le jeune Gryffondor releva la tête et après un baiser aussi chaste que le premier il lui dit : « hier soir ? Tu veux parler de la plus belle nuit de ma vie sans doute ? »

Il souriait vraiment cette fois. A cet instant précis elle reconnu son meilleur ami. Hélas seulement pendant un instant...

« Oh Lily c'était tellement bon... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se dérober à son baiser et ne réussi pas à se défaire de son emprise, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et essayer d'écarté ses cuisses. Il prit ses fesses à deux mains et la souleva du sol. Elle était à sa merci.

Dans l'esprit confus de Lily qui s'était rendu face à l'inévitable sans plus se débattre, un vague bruit s'insinua mais ce fut quand James interrompit le baiser et qu'il lâcha la pression qu'elle comprit réellement ce qui se passait : On avait sonné à la porte.

Sachant que c'était sa seule chance, elle poussa rudement James qui n'était pas préparé et courut jusqu'à la porte la plus proche. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir tiré le verrou et s'être étalé sur le carrelage froid qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et qu'il n'y avait aucune issue...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Il jura silencieusement, se massant le ventre là où Lily l'avait poussé.

Ceux qui venaient de sonner allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Avant de sortir pour aller ouvrir aux visiteurs inattendus, il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle de bain :

« Nous aurons bien le temps de nous aimer plus tard » pensa-t-il, un doux sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres à la pensée de la rousse.

Après être sorti de sa chambre la nuit précédente, il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil, il était donc revenu la voir au milieu de la nuit et s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour l'observer jusqu'au petit matin.

Depuis qu'il avait pu la tenir nue dans ses bras il était tellement heureux et il aurait tellement voulu que ce soit réciproque.

Il avait pris ce qu'elle lui refusait de force mais il était sûr qu'avec le temps elle se rendrait compte à quel point ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et lui pardonnerait : elle le rendait tellement heureux ! Il allait tout faire pour qu'elle soit aussi comblée que lui.

Mais pour commencer il allait se débarrasser des intrus qui osaient les déranger.

Il dévala les escaliers et parvint à la porte d'entrée en moins de 5 minutes, ce qui est un record quand on connaît la taille du manoir Potter !

Il ne fut pas préparé à voir ses deux meilleurs amis dans l'encadrement de la porte : Sirius et Rémus en uniforme de l'école attendait patiemment sous une pluie glaciale d'être invités à entrer.

Aucun des deux ne souriaient, Rémus avait un air de reproche sur le visage et Sirius un triste sourire comme si il était là contre son gré.

« Peut-être que quand tu auras fini de nous détailler comme si nous étions des extra-terrestres, tu nous laisseras entrer ! » La voix de Rémus était aussi coupante que le fil d'un rasoir.

James retrouva vite son air froid.

Face à eux il sut que cette visite serait loin d'être plaisante et qu'il allait devoir se méfier de ses amis si il voulait garder Lily...

**A SUIVRE**

**Bon il y aura beaucoup plus d'action dans le prochain chapitre : une violente dispute, un sauvetage... et plus aucun viol promis ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre même si il n'était pas très mouvementé mais bon faut bien mettre les choses en place ! J'espère mettre moins de temps pour écrire le chap 4 que j'en ai mis pour écrire le chap 3. A bientôt.**


	4. Chap3: Sauvemoi mon loup!

**POSSESSION**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je sais que je mets longtemps à écrire mes chapitres mais en plus d'être lente le bac arrive trop rapidement à mon goût! J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

Chapitre3 : Sauve-moi mon loup !

Manoir Potter, 10 Décembre, 10h40

« Mais je vous en prie, entrez ! » dit James en ouvrant grand les bras en un geste ironique. Cette visite lui déplaisait grandement et il ne se gênait pas pour leur montrer.

Rémus entra avant même qu'il eut fini sa phrase. Il fonça à travers le hall, son regard s'attardant sur chaque recoin du vaste lieu.

« Où est-elle ! » Hurla-t-il. La colère lui colorait les joues, le teint pâle que lui imposait sa condition de loup-garou avait laissé sa place à un teint rouge vermillon.

Sirius avança prudemment dans l'entrée, sa cape dégoulinait d'eau de pluie. Il regardait James, l'évaluait. Comme si il cherchait une réponse dans ses manières, sa façon d'être.

Malgré les affirmations de Rémus, il ne pouvait pas croire que James, son propre frère, l'homme pour qui il donnerait sa vie sans hésiter, ai séquestré et maltraité la femme qu'il aimait à la folie.

Oui car c'était bien de la folie. L'amour que James éprouvait pour la jolie tornade rousse irlandaise se résumait bien à de la folie. Durant 7 longues années, Sirius avait dû écouter chaque soir, sans relâche, James entrain de décrire dans les moindres détails les tenues que portait Lily, la façon qu'elle avait de marcher, la mélodie du son de sa voix…

Au début, Sirius le taquinait et James riait à ses critiques. A chaque qu'il se prenait un râteau, il affirmait haut et fort qu'il n'en avait plus rien à faire de Lily Evans mais chaque soir, allongé dans son lit, il recommençait sa litanie de compliment envers sa belle.

Et toujours cette éclair d'…amour, folie, désir… qu'il y avait dans ses yeux quand il l'a voyait.

Et puis en fin de 6è année, tout avait basculé, Lily était sortie avec Amos Diggory et James avait complètement changé d'attitude. Sirius ne sait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'été. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est que le jour de la rentrée, ils étaient là tous les deux entrain de rire sur la voie 9 ¾ .

Il n'avait rien compris. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, tout Poudlard avait été médusé par cette nouvelle amitié. Mais eux ils s'en fichait ils semblaient si heureux quand ils étaient ensemble.

Seulement le soir, James ne récitait plus rien sur Lily, il ne disait même carrément rien. Il fermait les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et ne parlait à personne. Certes il ne dormait pas tout de suite mais les 3 autres maraudeurs n'avaient jamais su exactement ce qu'il faisait tout seul assis sur son lit.

Un soir Sirius avait cru entendre un gémissement, il avait cru au départ avoir mal entendu mais le bruit s'était répété plusieurs nuits d'affilés. Il n'en avait pas fait part à Rémus qui était déjà assez inquiet. Oh pas pour James, mais pour Lily. Il avait peur que James lui fasse du mal alors il ne se voyait pas lui dire que presque toutes les nuits à la suite, James gémissait le prénom de Lily.

Et aujourd'hui il se trouvait là dans ce manoir qui l'accueillait chaque été depuis qu'il était parti de chez parents pour accuser la personne, qui lui était la plus chère en ce monde, de séquestration. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ça n'avait pas été plus loin, oh oui il espérait que James n'avait fait que séquestrer Lily et qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'autre.

Parfois il haïssait Lily d'avoir fait de son ami, un drogué comme il disait, dépendant d'elle.

Mais il ne parvenait jamais à la détester réellement, il adorait Lily, presque autant que James.

C'est pour ça qu'il était ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'accompagner Rémus. Pour protéger ses deux amis, d'eux-mêmes.

« Où est-elle James ! » Répéta Rémus encore plus fort.

« Qui ça ? » dit-il avec une évidente mauvaise foi. Un sourire ironique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas la bonne période pour se moquer de Rémus, la pleine lune approchant, le loup-garou avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Il se jeta littéralement sur James en hurlant : « Lily, je te parle de Lily, ton amie, celle qu'on avait juré de protéger de tous ceux qui lui ferait du mal, et je la protégerai même si cette personne c'est toi James ! »

Sirius tenta de s'interposer entre les deux amis. James malgré la force du loup-garou avait le dessus et il ne tarda pas à le mettre à terre.

Tout le monde se figea, Sirius n'en revenait pas de la violence des ses 2 amis. James et Rémus se fixaient.

« Rémus tu me crois réellement capable de faire du mal à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ! »

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Oui »

C'était tombé comme ça d'un coup. Le ton était donné.

Sirius aida Rémus à se relever. Puis il s'avança vers James, posa ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

« James, mon frère, je t'en prie si tu sais quelque chose dis-nous ! Où est Lily ? »

Les secondes passèrent, chacun sondant l'iris de l'autre. Puis soudain James eu un éclair de panique dans les yeux, il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Rémus n'était plus là…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Après avoir observé la salle de bain où elle se trouvait Lily tenta de se redresser mais la douleur entre ses jambes la paralysait.

Puis elle entendit quelqu'un sortir de la chambre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était parti…

Alors elle éclata en sanglot. Elle resta ainsi prostrée pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un écho lointain l'appelant : « Lily………..Lily, tu es là……… »

Elle reconnut tout de suite cette voix. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain puis de la chambre. Arrivée dans le couloir elle hurla, les larmes coulant sur ses joues : « Rémus » et elle s'écroula dans ses bras tendus.

Rémus avait déjà des doutes mais quand il vit le sang sur le corps de son amie, il sut sans aucun doute qu'elle venait de se faire violer.

C'est ainsi, que James et Sirius les trouvèrent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Lily nue, pleurant et Rémus la serrant fort contre lui.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

« Lâche-la tout de suite! » James avait hurlé cet ordre tel un fou.

Lily tremblait de peur mais n'arrivait pas à se détacher des bras de Rémus. C'est James qui les sépara, il tira fermement Lily vers lui et la recouvrit de sa cape et la serra contre lui.

Ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Rémus.

Lily ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que pleurer, appuyé contre le torse de James.

« Tu crois que je ne vois pas claire dans ton jeu Lupin ! »

Le loup-garou sursauta en entendant son nom de famille et prit un air d'interrogation montrant qu'il ne comprenait ce que voulait insinuer son ami.

« Elle est à moi Lupin, si tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu la voulais pour toi tout seul tu te trompes ! Mais jamais tu m'entends, Jamais elle ne t'appartiendra ! »

S'en suivi un silence parsemé des pleurs entrecoupés de Lily.

Rémus affichait désormais un air triste, toute colère ayant déserté son regard.

« Mon dieu James, qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ! Tu fais du mal à Lily, tu ne nous fais plus confiance à moi et à Sirius… L'amour ne peut pas être à ce point destructeur… »

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour… »

Les têtes se retournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé. Sirius regardait James d'un air de pitié :

« Dieu seul sait ce que sait mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… »

« DEHORS, je ne veux plus vous voir ! » Une aura entoura bientôt James et Lily, on pouvait sentir la puissance du jeune sorcier à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Sortez de chez moi tout de suite, sinon… » James les regardait d'un air de défi.

Les deux maraudeurs savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance face à James mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Lily.

Seulement James ne leur laissa pas le choix, sans qu'il eut à bouger le petit doigt, ses deux amis passèrent à travers la fenêtre la plus proche et atterrir sans la moindre douceur près des grilles de la propriété.

Le message était clair : partez et ne revenez plus !

Cependant avant de prendre le portoloin qui devait les ramener à l'école, Rémus se tourna vers le manoir et chuchota :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je reviendrais… »

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Lily pleurait toujours contre le torse de James. Quand il la souleva dans ses bras, elle ne protesta pas, n'ayant plus de force.

Elle ferma les yeux tel un geste de défense quand elle vit qu'il l'emmenait dans la chambre.

Mais au lieu de réclamer son corps comme hier soir, il se contenta de l'asseoir sur le lit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la dévisagea comme si elle était une chose infiniment précieuse.

Elle songea que dans d'autres circonstances elle aurait aimé être traité de la sorte par James. Et bien oui malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle avait toujours eu un faible pour lui.

Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent…

« Tu es belle. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce comme l'aurait fait un amant après l'amour. Il lui caressait les cheveux… Oh oui en d'autres circonstances elle aurait tellement adoré cela…

Il sortit soudain quelque chose de sa poche, un écrin, et lui tendit.

« Tiens ouvre, c'est pour toi. »

L'ayant vu dans une colère noire il y a à peine quelques minutes, elle décida de ne pas le contrarier et ouvrit l'écrin. Elle eut le souffle coupé à la vue de ce qui s'y trouvait.

Un anneau en or blanc, magnifique, avec des inscriptions en latin dessus. Il était orné d'émeraude et brillait d'une grande intensité.

James sortit l'anneau de l'écrin et le passa à son doigt. Lily ressentit tout d'un coup une onde de chaleur parcourir son corps et des images défilèrent dans sa tête, des images qu'elle ne comprit pas.

« Avec ça je pourrais toujours savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais, je pourrais ressentir tout ce que tu ressens… Cet anneau nous lie Lily, j'en porte un moi aussi, désormais nous sommes inséparables… »

Il avait chuchoté ses mots à son oreille et l'embrassait désormais dans le cou. Elle tenta de le repousser en plaquant ses mains sur son torse.

James releva la tête, un air agacé sur le visage. Mais il se détendit vite en regardant sa douce.

« Repose-toi, une longue journée nous attend demain. »

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de Lily, James se leva, l'embrassa un dernière fois et juste avant de sortir lui dit :

« Demain tu m'appartiendras au yeux de la loi. »

Et il sortit.

Quand Lily comprit enfin le sens de ces paroles, elle éclata d'un rire froid. Non c'était impossible, tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, elle allait se réveiller et retrouver James, son James !

Elle se leva et jeta tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur son passage, elle ne se contrôlait plus, elle hurlait. Elle tenta même d'enlever l'anneau mais s'aperçut vite que cela lui était impossible.

Puis à bout de force et de larmes, elle s'écroula sur le lit et sombra dans un profond sommeil, un sommeil lourd de cauchemards.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se réveilla, un bruit l'avait tiré du sommeil où elle se trouvait. On frappait à la fenêtre. Prudemment elle s'avança. Elle distinguait une forme à travers la vitre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir croisé ce regard marron clair qu'elle poussa un cri de joie et ouvrit la fenêtre. Rémus était revenu.

« Oh Rémus si tu savais… » dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire :

« Chut Lily je sais, je sais…, Viens vite filons d'ici. »

« Mais il va… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, monte sur le balai ! »

« D'accord mais dépêchons-nous, il approche… »

Rémus lui lança un regard étonné.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

Elle se dépêcha de prendre place sur le balai derrière Rémus. Alors qu'ils s'envolaient et s'écartaient de la fenêtre, ils virent James entrer dans la chambre un air de pure furie sur le visage.

Et alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la nuit, ils entendirent comme le cri d'un animal blessé. Un cri de douleur et de colère.

Lily éclata en sanglot en sentant la tristesse de James à cause de l'anneau et James fit de même en sentant la peur imprégnait le corps de Lily.

Une peur qui il le comprit trop tard, c'était crée à cause de lui.

**A SUIVRE**

**Normalement il reste 2 chapitres mais peut-être que je vais en faire 3, je verrais. En espérant que ça vous a plu. A bientôt.**


End file.
